Off to the Races
"I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving I'm your little harlot, starlet, queen of Coney Island" 'Intro' Off to the Races is a song that has featured on the Lana Del Rey EP and the Born to Die album. It is written by Grant and Tim Larcombe, and is 5 minutes long. A demo version of the song has surfaced online. Live performances can also be found. It is registered on ASCAP. 'Music Video' Apparently a music video made by Lana exists. It does not feature the singer herself. 'Lyrics' My old man is a bad man But I can't deny the way he holds my hand And he grabs me, he has me, by my heart He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past He doesn't mind I have a LA crass Way about me, he loves me, with every beat of his cocaine heart Swimming pool glimmering, darling White bikini off with my red nail polish Watch me in the swimming pool Bright blue ripples, you sittin', sippin' on your black cristal, yeah Light of my life, fire of my loins Be a good baby, do what I want Light of my life, fire of my loins Give me them gold coins, give me them coins And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers Chasin' me all over town 'cause he knows I'm wasted Facin' time again on Rikers Island and I won't get out Because I'm crazy baby, I need you to come here and save me I'm your little scarlet, starlet, singin' in the garden Kiss me on my open mouth Ready for you My old man is a tough man But he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam And he shows me, he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul He doesn't mind I have a flat, broke-down life In fact, he says he thinks it's what he might like About me, admires me, the way I roll like a rolling stone He likes to watch me in the glass room, bathroom, Chateau Marmont Slippin' on my red dress, puttin' on my makeup Glass room, perfume, cognac, lilac fumes Says it feels like heaven to him Light of his life, fire of his loins Keep me forever, tell me you own me Light of your life, fire of your loins Tell me you own me, give me them coins And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers Chasin' me all over town 'cause he knows I'm wasted Facin' time again on Rikers Island and I won't get out Because I'm crazy baby, I need you to come here and save me I'm your little scarlet, starlet, singin' in the garden Kiss me on my open mouth Yo I'm off to the races, laces, Leather on my waist is tight and I am falling down I can see your face is shameless Cipriani's basement, love you but I'm going down God I'm so crazy baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving I'm your little harlot, starlet, queen of Coney Island Raisin' hell all over town Sorry 'bout it My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him till the end But I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us Take him when he may, if he may I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him Who else is going to put up with me this way? I need you, I breathe you, I'd never leave you They would rue the day I was alone without you You're lyin' with your gold chain on Cigar hangin' from your lips I said, "Hun, you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man". And we're off to the races, places Ready, set, the gate is down and now we're going in To Las Vegas, chaos, casino oasis Honey it is time to spin Boy you're so crazy baby I love you forever, not maybe You are my one true love You are my one true love